A Secret Revealed
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Set after 'What Goes In Must Come Out' and also 'Legacy of Kain: The Ultimate Life Form,' another story of mine. Shadow has been hiding somthing, but the secret must come out when he loses his temper and reveals the truth. Short One-Sho


**A Secret Revealed**

**This is set after 'What Goes In Must Come Out', where he had just come back from Nosgoth in which he was back become a vampire. Shadow had been blackmailed into joining GUN, these are the events that follow.**

Shadow had now started his new job with GUN and not so far into his start he was called out to do a mission first hand. He, Rouge and many other soldiers along with The Commander would be campaigning and invading Eggman's new base.

After much protesting, Shadow managed to get out of wearing the uniform that the rest of the soldiers had, like Rouge had done.

Shadow hated that he would be bossed and ordered around, but he had signed the contract, he was in and had to do everything The Commander said, or he could end up locked away. Rouge too had been the victim of The Commander's tricks.

They all set out to go towards Eggman's base, getting out of the urban areas and into the countryside outside of Station Square and beyond. Once they got this far they all ran on foot, in the grassy, dirty area.

Shadow was thankful that he hadn't become a vampire that was sensitive to sunlight, otherwise he would have been burnt to a crisp by now. He was now intolerant to water instead, he hoped it wouldn't rain.

This proved as a problem when they got to a river. Shadow stopped, stepping back away from the stream, it was shallow, so it could easily be waded through. The rest of the soldiers just strode straight through without second thoughts.

"Shadow, what's your problem? Let's go." Rouge said, a slight giggle in her voice, she didn't expect Shadow to hold back.

"I don't have a problem… much." Shadow mumbled.

"Afraid of getting wet?" she asked, teasingly. Shadow hissed under his breath as a tiny speck of water splashed onto his leg as one of the soldiers jumped in. It burnt fiercely, he couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like for his whole body to plunged in water. "Oh, come on." she said impatiently, and gave his arm a tug, towards the water.

Shadow pulled his arm out of her grasp, an uneasy look on his face. Then The Commander caught up with them, staring at them crossly. "What are you two doing? You should be ahead of everyone else!" The Commander yelled.

"We're sorry… Shadow got stage fright all of a sudden!" Rouge exclaimed. "Come on Shadow, it's only water, let's go!" Rouge said and tried to pull him again. Shadow pulled away from her and ran the opposite way of the water, but before Shadow could get well away from it, The Commander got hold of Shadow's shoulder blade quills and picked him up.

Shadow struggled, feeling the pain from every single strand of quills tugging on his skin as he was picked up. "You will go into the water, cross the river and get ahead of the rest of my men immediately!" The Commander yelled with gritted teeth.

"Or?" Shadow challenged, pain in his voice.

"You'll be back on prison island!" he yelled and threw Shadow towards the water.

Shadow screamed out bloody murder, he was going to land in the water, and it was going to hurt for sure. Instead of landing right in the water, he landed on a solider that was just going through, pushing the man into the water and landing on top of his back.

Shadow was saved by this man, he jumped back out onto dry land, feeling thankful for the soaked solider in the water. Shadow bared his fangs at The Commander, leapt at him and knocked him to the floor.

Shadow rolled to the floor, dodging a bullet as The Commander attempted to shoot him. "Shadow, what are you doing!" Rouge exclaimed.

Shadow knocked the gun out The Commanders hand, pinned him to the floor and plunged his teeth into his neck and began to suck.

The soldiers passing the river heard this going on, turned around and stopped on the spot, eyes wide in shock. Shadow removed his mouth from The Commander's throat, he had now drained him dry.

Rouge looked at him with wide eyes and a petrified look. Shadow looked at her almost the same. "Rouge, don't be scared." Shadow said urgently. "I swear… I wasn't like this the whole time, this happened to me lately." he said.

"You're a…" Rouge couldn't finished the sentence.

"I know…" he said, then turned his attention to the soldiers, who had stopped and didn't know what to do. "I guess I own you all now…" Shadow said, grinning maliciously, baring his abnormally large canines. "Carry on with the invasion… I'll be with you in a minute." Shadow said, pointing towards their target destination.

Shadow turned to Rouge looking ashamed. "I didn't want to turn out like this." he said seriously. "I've tried to hold back my thirst… I haven't had anything in a whole week… I just snapped!" Shadow said getting closer to Rouge.

"Stay away from me!" Rouge yelled out, trying to run away from him. Shadow caught her by the shoulder and held her in place.

"I promise I won't do anything to you… I was able to keep my thirst under control until I lost my temper. Please Rouge, trust me." Shadow said in a lulling voice, holding her close. "Although, it would be great if you could become one too-"

"Don't even think about it Shadow." Rouge said and walked off in the direction of Eggman's base, crossing the river and leaving Shadow stuck on the other side, wondering how he would get across.

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
